La voie du Mandalorien 1:le chemin de la Rébellion
by Zamarak500
Summary: Jintar, un jeune Mandalorien sans grand expérience, se retrouve pourchassé par les troupes de l'Empire et tous les chasseurs de prime de la galaxie suite à une rencontre imprévue.


**La voie du Mandalorien 1: le chemin de la Rébellion**

* * *

><p>Les dialogues en <em>italique <em>sont écris en mando'a(la langue des Mandaloriens), pour rendre le personnage plus proche de sa culture. La traduction sera écrite juste à côté entre parenthèses( ). Je tiens à signaler que les Mandaloriens n'ont pas obligatoirement le mando'a comme principale langue. Par exemple, les Mandaloriens mentionnés dans le texte parle principalement le basic.

Il peut y avoir des notes ou des commentaires à la fin des textes, identifiable par des *.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

C'est dans la bordure intérieur que ce trouve la planète Oderon, dans le système du même nom. Au tour de cette planète se trouve une lune connue sous le nom de Dxun. Ces jungles étaient redoutées dans tout le secteur Japrael, car malgré le fait que cette lune ait les bonnes caractéristiques pour être habité, elle était des plus dangereuses. En effet, sa faune est composée d'animaux voraces et violents. Ces créatures sont brutales et violents, sans une once d'intelligence pour compenser cela. Elles mangent tout ce qu'elles trouvaient, ou tout ceux qu'Elles trouvent. Même Mandalore l'Indominable est mort dévoré par ces créatures. Cependant, si on apprend à reconnaître les dangers et à les éviter, on peut survivre sur cette planète. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fait un clan de Mandaloriens…

Jintar évita le coup de la vibrolame de son père. Puis, avec sa propre vibrolame, il tenta d'asséné un coup à son père. Mais celui-ci para l'attaque, qu'il avait vu venir, avec son arme. Jintar eu juste le temps de voir arriver le coup de pied pour pouvoir l'esquiver en reculant, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre une bonne position. Il jura intérieurement. Son père avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en matière de combat, et ça se voyait. Mais abandonner n'était pas acceptable, car il était Mandalorien. Mais s'il voulait gagner, il devait trouver la faille dans la défense de son père qui lui permettrait de gagner. Rien à espérer du côté des bras, son père ayant sécurisé le torse également. S'il tentait de l'attaquer à ces endroits, il se ferrait mettre ko. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jintar quand il vit que son père n'avait pas une position avantageant les jambes. Ainsi, s'il réussissait son balayage, la victoire était assurée.

-Alors, dit son père d'un ton moqueur, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Jintar Fonça sur son père, certain de sa victoire. Il s'acharna sur son père avec son arme, celui-ci bloquant les coups avec son arme. Les échanges étaient impressionnant, chacun possédant une très bonne maîtrise de l'Arme. Mais son père reculait de plus en plus, perdant du terrain au profit de son fils. Quand Jintar vit enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait, tenta de balayer son père. Lorsque celui-ci esquiva, Jintar le désarma d'un coup de vibrolame, faisant revoler l'arme au loin. Plaçant l'arme pointé sur la gorge de son père, il ne put s'empêcher de venter sa victoire.

-T'en veux encore?

Comme réponse, son père lui saisit le poignait, l'attirant vers lui, déstabilisant ainsi Jintar. Il se retourna et donna un coup du révère de son poing sur le casque de Jintar, avant de faucher ses jambes, le faisant tomber à terre. Même si son armure mandalorienne le protégeait, il ressentit aisément le coup. Il tenta de se relevé, mais son père mit un pied sur lui, le menaçant avec sa vibrolame. Son père retira son casque, tout en gardant l'arme pointé vers son fils, et lui sourit.

-Un combat n'est gagné que lorsque l'un des deux combattants est mort, lui dit son père, pas avant.

-C'est tout? Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurai gagné les doigts dans le nez.

Son père rit suite à sa remarque. Il dégagea son pied et tendit la main à Jintar, qui l'attrapa pour l'aider à se relever. Il enleva son casque, montrant un visage remplis de frustration. Le jeune Mandalorien avait espéré pouvoir gagner cette fois. Il avait pourtant désarmé son père. Mais il avait fait l'erreur d'oublié qu'un Mandalorien n'a pas besoin d'arme pour être dangereux. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et les envoya comme d'habitude vers l'arrière pour ne pas qu'ils nuisent à sa vision. Ses yeux verts ne reflétait cependant de la sympathie, bien que masqué pas ses traits colériques. Une cicatrice parcourait son œil gauche, laissant l'impression d'un vétéran, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il reprit son arme des mains de son père avant de s'assoir sur un rocher non loin. Son père vint le rejoindre, prêt à redonner un peu de bonne humeur à son fils.

-Allez, Jintar, fait pas cette tête-là, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son fils. Tu n'as que 17 ans, alors que moi j'en ai le double environ. T'es encore jeune.

-Ouais, mais je suis un adulte depuis 4 ans bordel! T'as plus besoin de me donner des leçons sur la manière d'être un Mandalorien.

-On va vérifier ça. Qu'elles sont les Six Actions?

-Porter une armure, parler le mando'a, protéger sa famille et soi-même, élever ses enfants comme des Mandaloriens, contribuer un bien-être de son clan et rallier le Mandalore si celui-ci lance l'appelle.

-bien, on dirait que tu les as retenus.

-Bien sûr que je les ais retenus! s'écria Jintar. Je suis plus un enfant! C'est ma vie, les six actions, alors pas besoin de tout le temps me les demander! D'ailleurs, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Lenris. Après tout, vous partez bientôt pour votre expédition de survie.

Comme on parlait de lui, le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette depuis laquelle il avait observé le duel. Lenris était un jeune humain âgé de 8 ans, mais extrêmement compétent. Mais au lieu de les saluer, il s'adressa à Jintar d'un ton amusé.

-Si ça avait été moi qui c'était trouvé contre papa, j'aurais vu son attaque venir.

Jintar étouffa un juron. Malgré son jeune âge, son petit frère avait déjà un sens d'observation bien supérieur au sien. Il ne se doutait pas que Lenris finirait bien meilleur que lui. Il allait répliquer quand il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre, tout en disant au frère cadet d'aller s'entraîner. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, le père prit un regard plus sérieux.

-Bon, allez, dit Jintar, crache le morceau.

-Est-ce que tu prévois de passser toute ta vie sur Dxun, Jintar? Tu pourrais pourtant faire bien mieux.

-Comme quoi? Répliqua l'intéressé.

-Tu pourrais devenir mercenaire, ou chasseur de prime à la limite.

Jintar cracha au sol en signe de dégoût. S'il y avait une chose que Jintar ne supportait pas, c'était les mercenaires et les chasseurs de prime mandaloriens. Pour lui, les mercenaires ne sont que des idiots qui trahissent les Six Actions. Des personnes asn honneurs ni courage, sans vrai sens du combat. Ce n'étaient que des fous qui ne voulaient que l'argent. Des insultes aux honorables guerriers que sont les Mandaloriens.

-Mercenaire? Tu te mets à m'insulter maintenant? Je préfère mourir que de finir parmi ces crapules!

-Mais qu'as-tu donc contre ce travail? Le travail de mercenaire est pratiqué par des Mandaloriens depuis des sciècles, et il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Ils sont respectés parmis les autres Mandaloriens. Quant aux chasseurs de prime, e n'ai rien contre eux, et leur travail peut parfois offrir des combats intéressants.

-Comme quoi, le fait de tuer pour rien d'autre que le profit personnel? Non merci, très peu pour moi!

-Alors que va tu faie, hein? Lui dit son père d'un air interrogateur.

-Déjà, je prévois de tuer un de ces Zakkegs, pour me faire une bonne réputation.

-Tuer un Zakkeg! Ha, j'aimerais bien voir ça!

La remarque de son père vint comme une insulte aux oreilles de Jintar. Il se savait capable de tuer cette animal, même si personne ne le croyait. Tous les membres du clan Feir se trouvaient sur cette base, et aucun ne l'en croyait capable. Ils verraient tous de quoi il était capable. Un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux laisser tomber et aller tuer quelques animaux.

-J'vais chasser!

-Sois rentré pour ce soir, répondit son père.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Oublie pas ton casque!

Jintar revint sur ces pas pour reprendre son casque, puis repartit vers les jungles de Dxun, la lumière se reflétant sur son armure d'un brun terne.

Seena Terrik courait à tout allure dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il ne faisait pas le poid face aux dizaines de chasseurs TIE qui les poursuivaient. Mais il fallait faire parvenir ce message à la rébellion sur Yavin IV. Elle entendit une explosion, qu'elle identifia comme étant l'un des moteurs qui venait de lâcher. Elle devait faire vite. Elle entra dans la cabine de pilotage, où le lieutenant tentait tant bien que mal de garder le vaisseau dans une trajectoire stable. Celui-ci, malgré la situation, affichait un visage sans panique er sûr de lui. Seena, elle, était paniquée. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à ce type d'événements avant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais quitté sa planète natale avant se jour. Et elle ne l'aurait pas fait si ce n'était l'importance de leur mission. Le pilote de fortune ne se tourna même pas pour saluer la fille, trop occupé avec le vaisseau.

-Alors, la situation?

-L'un des moteurs a lâché! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait? Les impériaux nous cramponnent aux fesses!

-Du calme, mademoiselle. N'oublions pas ce que...

Le pilote fut interrompu par une autre explosion, confirmant que les impériaux avaient touché les réacteurs. Le choc fut tel que Seena faillit tomber à la renverse. Après avoir regardé derrière elle pour voir les flammes qui prenaient au vaisseau, elle se retourna vers son maître, tentant tant bien que mal de rester calme. Le maître tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau. En vain. Il se retourna vers son apprentie.

-Mademoiselle, prennez la capsule de secours.

-Mais, dit-elle, il n'y a qu'une seule place...

-Tout de suite!

Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas argumenter avec lui. Elle courut dans les couloirs. Les explosions secouaient de plus en plus. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de trouver des cadavres de soldats miralukas, bien que cela la troublait un peu et la peinait. Elle voyait maintenant la capsule, à l'autre bout du couloir. Il fallait faire vite. Un seule obstacle la bloquait, l'incendie qui couvrait la grande majorité du corridor. Seena n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallait passer. Elle pris une grande bouffé d'air, puis se mis à courir à travers le corridor, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger avec ses vêtements. Quand elle arriva enfin à la capsule, elle était à bout de force, et blessé en plus de ça. Elle ouvrit la porte de la capsule, entra à l'intérieur et eue juste le temps de l'activer avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Ca devait faire deux bonnes heures que Jintar était partie de la base. Et il n'avait encore rien trouvé à tuer. C'était bizarre, car normalement, le coin regorgeait de Maalraas et de Cannoks. Il aurait bien aimé tomber sur une petite meute de Maalraas. Ces animaux qui ressemblaient vaguement à des chats lui auraient offert un beau combat à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, ces animaux peuvent être très voraces et dangereux en groupe, mais un mandalorien qui sait se battre peut facilement établir une tactique efficace pour les avoir. C'est comme ça qu'il avait fait la dernière fois que ces animaux l'avaient entouré. Il était environ une dizaine, mais leurs attaques n'étaient pas du tout synchronisés ou précises. Ils ne faisaient que tenter de mordre ou de griffer. Alors il fallait juste éviter l'attaque, et les frapper assez vite pour avoir le temps d'esquiver les autres attaques. Cette tactique lui était très utile lorsqu'il se retrouvait en infériorité numérique. bien qu'il n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'utiliser très souvent contre autre chose que des animaux.

D'un coup de sa vibrolame, il coupa la végétation qui bloquait son chemin. Les forêts étaient tellement dense qu'il était difficile de traquer quoi que se soit quand on était pas habitué. Et même là, il fallait être attentif. En se débarrassant des des dernières plantes qui lui bloquaient la vue, Jintar se retrouva devant une scène assez rare.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Devant lui, il y avait des cadavres de Maalraas qui traînaient sur une zone ou la végétation avait été piétinée par quelque chose. Il regarda l'un des corps. Il était totalement en charpie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un trace par terre, bien enfoncée dans le sol. La traced montrait une pattes de grande taille, avec trois orteils griffus. La créature devait être assez grande, avec un certain poids, mais extrêmement puissante. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'état la trace d'un Zakkeg. Enfin, il allait pouvoir prouver qu'il pouvait tuer un Zakkeg. La piste fut assez facile à suivre et, vibrolame à la main, il fonçait en courant dans la direction où allait les traces. Partout où le prédateur avait passé, la végétation était piétinée. Après plusieurs minutes de course, il trouva enfin l'animal. La bête était en train de dévoré un Maalraas, ne se souciant pas du reste. Jintar n'Avait pas envi de gagner grâce à une attaque surprise. Il sortie donc de sa cachette et s'écria:

-Et, le monstre! Par ici!

Le Zakkeg se retourna, furieux que quelqu'un vienne interrompre son repas. Il devait probablement faire plus de 2 mètres, et était recouvert d'écailles extrêmement solides. Il possédait une paire de cornes disposées comme celles d'un taureau, ainsi que deux grosses narines à l'avant de sa tête. Ses quatre pattes possédaient chacune trois griffes, servant probablement plus à écraser qu'à couper, vu leur taille. La créature chargea, et sa vitesse prit Jintar par surprise. Il esquiva cependant le Zakkeg au bon moment, s'évitant la douloureuse expérience de se faire rentrer dedans par un Zakkeg. Il tenta alors une attaque. Il sauta, puis tenta d'enfoncer sa vibrolame dans le dos de la bête. Mais les écailles de la créature la protégèrent contre l'attaque, arrivant au mieux à faire une petite entorse sur cette carapace. Jintarf fut alors projeter par un coup de patte, allant percuter de plein fouet un arbre. Heureusement pour lui, son armure mandalorienne encaissa la majorité du choc, mais pas la totalité. Il se releva douloureusement, furieux.

-_Gar cuyir ky'ram!_(Tu es mort!)

Prenant sa vibrolame à deux mains, il chargea le Zakkeg en criant. L'animal en fit de même. Aucun des deux n'avait peur de l'autre et aucun ne semblait vouloir dévier du chemin. Mais quand la collision fut imminente, Jintar sauta, atterrissant sur le Zakkeg. La créature tenta tant bien que mal de déloger son cavalier d'infortune, mais le Mandalorien était accroché dur comme fer à l'animal. Prenant sa vibrolame dans sa main droite, il l'enfonça dans l'oeil droit du Zakkeg. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, courant et bougean tpour faire tomber son cavalier. Finalement, Jintar tomba lorsque l'animal le projeta encore sur un autre arbre. Quand il se releva, il usa de la diminution de visibilité de l'animal à son avantage. Il se déplaça en cercle autours de la bête le plus rapidement possible. Comme prévu, le Zakkeg avait de la difficulté à le suivre avec sa vue. Jintar choisit alors le bon moment et attaqua dans l'angle mort de l'animal. Mais l'animal se retourna alors et donna un coup de patte à Jintar. Le coup frappa de plein fouet Jintar, qui revolla pour une troisième fois sur un arbre. Cette fois, la puissance du coup fut tel que Jintar brisa l'arbre en le percutant. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Son armure portait d'ailleurs des traces des griffes du Zakkeg, attestant de la puissance de l'attaque. Jintar avait totalement oublié l'odora de l'animal.

-Ok, là j'en ai assez!

Il se releva, prenant son arme. Jintar commençait à réaliser que combattre un Zakkeg était plus difficile que prévu. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde riait de lui quand il disait pouvoir vaincre un Zakkeg. Mais il lui fallait réussir, car sinon, s'était la mort. Mais il avait une plan. Mais sa concentration fut brisée par un bruit assourdissant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'esquiver une attaque de l'Animal. au diable le bruit, il n'y avait que le combat qui importait. Le Zakkeg poussa un cri de colère. Il s'apprêta à me foncer dessus, mais quelques chose lui tomba dessus, le tuant sur le coup.

Il observa l'objet qui avait écrasé le Zakkeg. C'était clairement une capsule de secours. La porte s'était ouverte après l'atterrissage. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Tant mieux, car Jintar devait justement régler deux trois trucs. Il avait affronté tout seul le Zakkeg, endurant toute cette douleur. Et il ne pouvait même pas tuer l'animal! C'était inadmissible. Peu importe qui se trouvait dans la capsule, il devrait s'expliquer. D'un pas assuré, il entra dans la capsule, prenant son occupant par le collet.

-Et toi! Qui t'es pour gâcher mon combat? J'allais l'avoir! Et, tu m'écoutes?

Jintar regarda la personne avec plus d'attention. Elle était inconsciente, pour un quelconque raison. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun pâle coupé assez courts. D'après ses traits et sa taille, cette fille devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle portait une cape blanche avec capuchon. En dessous, elle avait une genre de chemise sans manche bleue et des pantalons blancs, sans compter ses bottes noires. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Jintar fut le bandage qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Était-elle aveugle? Il la regarda inconscient. Il jura, puis l'installa sur son dos. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser là, même si elle avait ruiné son combat. Et si il la laissait là, ele serait mortye demain, dévorée par les animaux.

Il regarda autours de lui, repéra une petite montagne. Il se rappela avoir installé une genre de base là-bas, avec lits et équipement médicale. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de rentrer au camp, rentrer au camp, surtout qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. il décida donc d'aller passé la nuit.

-_Haar'chak!_(Merde!)


End file.
